Mi prometida se ha enamorado de mi pequeño hermano
by ShineStardust
Summary: Esa escena le parecía cada vez más familiar, no podía apartar sus amargos ojos de lo que las demás personas considerarían un bonito cuadro, que para él solo era una terrible y amarga escena. Su preciosa prometida, sonriendo feliz y paseando por los jardines de su hogar... con su pequeño hermano.
1. Chapter 1

-.-

Mi prometida se ha enamorado de mi hermano pequeño

-.-

Esa escena le parecía cada vez más familiar, no podía apartar sus amargos ojos de lo que las demás personas considerarían un bonito cuadro, que para él solo era una terrible y amarga escena. Su preciosa prometida, sonriendo feliz y paseando por los jardines de su hogar… con su pequeño hermano. Cualquier persona no vería ningún problema, después de todo ellos iban a convertirse en familia, pero él si lo veía; lo veía en los ojos brillantes de su prometida al ver a su hermano, que con él se mantenían opacos y asustados, lo volvía a ver en lo parlanchín y sonriente que se veía su hermano menor, quien normalmente era tímido y de pocas palabras, lo veía en la brillante sonrisa que ella mantenía, sonrisa que él mismo no había tenido oportunidad de presenciar hasta ese momento y por último; lo veía en la brecha insalvable de edades que había entre esas dos personas y él, parecía que 6 años de distancia era toda una generación de pensamiento distinto.

Ese día había invitado a su prometida a tomar el té, había planeado atiborrarla de dulces, puesto que suponía que eso era lo que le gustaba a las mujeres, y después pasear por los jardines como forma de romper la tensión entre ellos. Faltaba menos de un año para que su compromiso se concretara, sentía que faltaba una ínfima cantidad de tiempo para que ambos se convirtieran marido y mujer, a pesar de ese hecho, la distancia entre ellos era abismal; temía el tipo de convivencia que se darían en un matrimonio tan despegados uno del otro, pero le habían llamado por diligencias propias de su cargo cuando a penas había alcanzado a saludar a su prometida, había acudido a toda velocidad a cumplirlas, dejando a su hermano menor como compañía para que su prometida no se encontrara sola e incómoda. Al regresar con ellos después de una cantidad de tiempo considerable, los encontró de esa forma.

Jamás imagino la química que se formaría entre ellos.

Al principio lo aceptó y hasta lo comprendió, ellos eran de edades símiles, ambos tenían 17 años, como jóvenes que eran tenían muchos intereses en común. Le alivio el saber que su prometida tendría un aliado confiable dentro de su casa; con el tiempo esa fraternidad comenzó a incomodarlo y hoy en día estaba seguro que había una unidad impropia en los corazones de ellos, un ejemplo claro era lo que había acontecido ese día. En el momento en que su prometida había aparecido, su hermano menor no espero más de un par de minutos para llegar a dar sus saludos, probablemente tratando de disimular su obvia necesidad de verle.

Aún recordaba el día en que la conoció, tan pequeña y frágil, agarrando la falda de su vestido con fuerza mientras se presentaba tímidamente. En ese tiempo él tendría unos trece años y ella siete, para él era natural que los demás niños se mostraran intimidados ante su presencia, se estaba desarrollando más rápido que un niño normal y era más alto que el resto. No sintió ningún tipo de apego por ella en el inicio pero, después de aquella presentación se le fue indicado que ella sería su futura esposa, al saber este hecho, complicadas emociones colmaron su infante ser; entre todas ellas, la que más predominó fue un fuerte deseo de protección. Ella era tan pequeña y frágil que parecía que un fuerte viento se la llevaría, así que decidió que como su futuro marido era su responsabilidad protegerla de todo y todos.

Se entrenó a sí mismo en la lucha con la espada y a manos desnudas, aprendió el arte de la caza, baile, etiqueta, entre otras miles de cosas, todo por el bien de ella; desde joven se le inculcó que ella era su prometida y tenía que protegerla. Casi nunca la veía, estudiaba y entrenaba hasta el punto de vomitar del cansancio. Siempre se dijo a si mismo que cuando llegara el momento de desposarse; la convertiría en la mujer más orgullosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Las cosas distaban mucho de resultar así.

Se había vuelto hábil en la espada y lucha pero intimidante a los ojos de ella.

Se había vuelto inteligente pero petulante a los ojos de ella.

Se había vuelto fuerte pero duro e inflexible a los ojos de ella.

Se había vuelto asertivo pero parco e inexpresivo a los ojos de ella.

Se había vuelto un caballero popular y destacado pero una causa de odio hacia su prometida.

Al verla sonriendo brillantemente hacia su pequeño y dulce hermano, Eugeo, le entró un sentimiento de desesperación. Cosas como los compromisos no podían ser rotas, especialmente un compromiso ya pactado en la niñez; como era el caso de ellos. El azabache se preguntó vagamente si el momento que presenciaba seria su destino de ahí en más; su prometida y hermano, felices juntos y, él como un amargo y mero espectador de tal felicidad. Él mismo había dedicado toda su vida a ser alguien digno de ese ser que se le había impuesto pero ella… _ella le era indiferente_.

Por experiencia propia de sus padres, sabia lo amargo que era un matrimonio en el cual uno de los dos anhelaba a alguien más; día tras día observó cómo su madre se hundió en la miseria al ver a su padre deseando a otra mujer, por eso se había impuesto a sí mismo el amor a su prometida, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que ella no sentiría nada por él. Ahora comprendía a su madre; no estaba seguro de si amaba a esa chica pero tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella y la bilis se le subía a la garganta al pensar el tipo de matrimonio que les esperaba, una vez que ella alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Inconscientemente apretó los puños ante la desesperación que sentía

─ Mi señor ─ inmediatamente relajo los puños, que no supo que estaba apretando, al escuchar la voz de su caballero de guardia, que lo estaba sacando de sus cavilaciones.

─ ¿Qué sucede Asun? ─ Cuando el pequeño y menudo, pero extremadamente hábil, caballero guardo silencio, supo que solo lo había llamado para sacarle de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Asun, su caballero de guardia, era como su mejor amigo; aunque no compartieran todo, su caballero parecía tan en sintonía con él, con solo una mirada Asun dilucidaba lo que él estaba pensando y actuaba en consecuencia. Como acaba de suceder en ese momento, Asun lo vio perdiéndose en desesperación y lo llamó para sacarlo de ella. Había recibido muchas críticas por emplear a un caballero con aspecto tan frágil y menudo, al menos, hasta que Asun desenvainaba su espada y callaba a todos con su gran habilidad. Recordó que el mismo lo había prejuzgado por su apariencia, no quería cargar con un guardia, pero al ser el hijo mayor de la familia Kirigaya, el ducado más importante del reino, era casi una obligación que cargara con uno; así que eligió el más débil que se topó en la guardia real. No dando crédito al hecho de que un niñito como él fuera parte de la guardia real, erróneamente creyó que se libraría de él cada vez que quisiese. Fue horriblemente humillante perder contra Asun en su primer choque de espadas, su ego de maestro espadachín se vio mermado y casi odió al castaño en ese momento. Pero había algo llamativo en sus ojos color miel, especialmente cuando brillaban de felicidad, en su actuar poco ortodoxo, en la delicadeza y precisión de su esgrima y en su forma de comunicarse a los demás; él rápidamente se vio atraído hacia su personalidad y, en el tiempo actual, estaba muy orgulloso de poder llamarlo su mejor amigo. Aunque Asun siempre estaba tratando de fomentar formalidades entre ellos por lo distintos que eran sus rangos sociales.

Volvió a dedicarle una mirada a la pareja de rubios que paseaban felizmente por el jardín antes de dirigirse a su escolta ─ Vámonos Asun; voy a adelantar trabajo.

La mirada dubitativa, llena de un toque de lastima, que el castaño le dedicó solo le reafirmó que estaba haciendo lo correcto ─ Pero señor… su prometida…

─ Déjalo así Asun y retirémonos ─ dio media vuelta, directo al estudio de donde había salido unos minutos antes, seguro de que su escolta lo seguía. En el momento en que sintió la presencia detrás de él, unas ganas de reír inmensas se apoderaron de él, dentro de toda su miseria. Estaba seguro de que Asun se posicionó detrás de él como método de ocultarlo de la pareja del jardín, con su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, que parecía que creció de más.

Miserablemente pensó que la pareja en el jardín jamás notaria su ausencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¡Te doy los buenos días Kazuto-sama! ─ Lo saludó efusivamente el conde Tsuboi, un hombre joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre y con una vestimenta poco ortodoxa para los estándares de la aristocracia pero aún con el porte y elegancia que distinguía a alguien del rango de conde, al heredero Kirigaya mientras lo pseudo-abrazaba con uno solo de sus brazos, ambos eran íntimos y cercanos amigos desde edades muy tempranas.

─ No seas ridículo conmigo Ryoutarou; somos amigos desde hace años, no uses la cortesía conmigo.

Se encontraba en medio de una reunión del club de caballeros* al que pertenecía, los miembros presentes ya habían terminado de hablar de todos los temas importantes de la tarde; ahora se habían dispersado en pequeños grupos para hablarse de temas más personales y beber un poco de alcohol, nunca nadie bebía más de una copa, eso estaba mal visto en un club de caballeros. El futuro duque Kirigaya nunca fue bueno hablando fuera de los temas que competían al club de caballeros. Una vez que todos ellos se dispersaban él se quedaba rezagado en una esquina de forma taciturna, rara vez hablaba con alguien más; las pocas veces que se le podía apreciar hablando con alguien dentro del recinto eran con el conde en cuestión o sino con su caballero de guardia, a quien sorpresivamente, él había integrado al club con el nombre de su casa y su fortuna.

Para el heredero a duque su querido amigo poseía una mente ágil y brillante que le aportaba lo necesario a ese club y, aunque al principio todo el mundo había mostrado reticencia a aceptar a un pequeño caballero, hijo de un barón, todos lo aceptaron una vez se dieron cuenta de que contaba con el respaldo de la casa Kirigaya y lo escucharon hablar. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría en ese club, los más grandes y acalorados debates se habían dado entre ese pequeño guardia y su amo; parecía que tenían opiniones similares pero a la vez muy contrarias en ciertos temas, gracias a eso ambos se habían ganado el respeto y admiración del resto, especialmente el guardia del duque quien si se llevaba bien con la mayoría, cuando se dispersaban en pequeños grupos todos querían estar en el del pequeño hijo del barón; exceptuando las veces que él se iba con su amo. Era de conocimiento común que al futuro duque Kirigaya no le gustaba compartir la atención de su guardia y rara vez alguien intervenía si se les encontraba juntos.

─ Bueno aquí es una descortesía hablar sin educación, son capaces de correrme de este exclusivo club si hablo lo que no debo ─ contestó agraciadamente el conde ante la queja del heredero a duque.

─ Por favor Ryoutarou; si fueran tan elitistas como para correrte por eso ─ dio una intencionada mirada hacia su vestimenta ─ ya te habrían echado por tu vestuario o no hubiesen aceptado a Asun solo porque yo lo quise.

─ Ahí se encuentra la cuestión querido amigo, _fue porque tú lo quisiste_ ¿Acaso estas subestimando el poder de tu apellido? ─ El pelirrojo había notado a su amigo apagado y menos elocuente de lo usual, en cuanto salió el nombre del hijo del barón entendió rápidamente el motivo de ello ─ ¿Y dónde has dejado a tu pequeño enclenque?

El conde se preguntó vagamente hasta qué punto esa relación era cercana, aunque al principio se burló de su amigo por contratar tal caballero de guardia pero cuando él le dijo que solo lo hacía por librarse del pequeño, dejó de hacerlo y casi mostró reverencia cuando el hijo del barón Yuuki los derrotó a ambos en un duelo de espadas; ciertamente la esgrima del de los ojos miel no era un juego. Desde que había ingresado al club de caballeros pudo ver la verdadera interacción entre ellos, en algún punto se habían vuelto amigos cercanos y cuando se dividían en pequeños grupos, el azabache solía acaparar la atención del castaño, si alguien se interponía en su conversación él solía desplazarlos discretamente.

 _Casi como… si estuviese celoso._

El conde agitó graciosamente su cabeza, negándose fervientemente esa posibilidad, que no terminaba de morir en su mente.

─ Asun ha ido hoy a la baronía Yuuki a visitar a su familia ─ lanzando un sonoro suspiro el azabache continuo ─ no soportaba ver la cara de lástima que me ha estado dedicando los últimos días, así que le he dado un tiempo de descanso.

─ ¿Lástima? ─ el pelirrojo alzó una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto ante lo que le dijo.

─ Es sobre… Alice… mi prometida ─ el azabache dudó en continuar con lo que iba confesar pero después de un momento de duda, decidió confiar en su cercano amigo ─ Creo que Alice y Eugeo están enamorados, comienzan a ser demasiado obvios…

─ Ohh amigo lo siento ¿Y no hay forma de…

La expresión amarga de su amigo azabache le dio respuesta a todas las preguntas que le pudo haber hecho.

─ Bueno como mi padre siempre dice "arregla los líos de faldas con faldas" ─ cuando dijo esto el deprimido heredero solo lo vio con extrañeza, a veces se sorprendía de la inocencia de su amigo en ciertos temas ─ Me refiero ir a un burdel; las mujeres son el mejor consuelo y alivio cuando quieren y les pagas por ello

La mirada horrorizada del de ojos plata casi hace reír a su interlocutor, a opinión de él su amigo era estúpidamente correcto en ciertos temas.

─ No ─ el azabache trató al conde como si estuviese diciendo sandeces.

─ Vamos; te juró que es lo que necesita-

─ Kirigaya-sama* ─ la dura forma en la que fue llamado hizo que ambos aristócratas voltearan la cabeza del golpe hacia sus espaldas encontrándose con la fría mirada de ojos miel, que parecía traspasarlos y juzgarlos a ambos. Por lo que le asumieron que había escuchado su conversación o al menos la última parte de ella.

Eso irritó al de mayor poder de los tres; llevaba toda la semana mirándolo como si fuera un cachorro herido, en algún momento casi pensó que lo consolaría y eso lo había molestado tanto; él no era ningún débil que necesitase ese tipo de demostraciones y, ser visto de esa forma por la persona que quería y admiraba más le dolía _bastante_.

─ Vámonos Ryoutarou ─ jalando de las solapas al pelirrojo, se dirigió a la salida respondiendo la mirada fría de los ojos miel con una de su propia cosecha ─ Supongo que ya sabes a donde vamos Asun; así que no nos sigas, además creí haberte dado el día libre hasta mañana.

Y con esas frías palabras ambos nobles se retiraron del lugar pasando por alto la mirada pasmada y dolida del caballero guardia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La conciencia se le estaba alterando más y más.

No había dejado de beber diferentes tipos de alcoholes desde que llegó al burdel; todos ellos servidos por las mujeres más risueñas y vulgares que había visto en su vida. Todas ellas usaban vestidos que no les favorecían en nada pero mostraban una gran porción de piel, usaban un excesivo maquillaje que las hacia perder su gracia femenina natural y usando colonias y perfumes que le habían desagradado desde que entró al lugar. No se la estaba pasando nada bien, era un hecho, pero la mirada juzgadora de Asun lo retenía en ese lugar, gastando oro que no quería con compañía desagradable.

Se preguntó vagamente si con esa noche se volvería aún más inadecuando a ojos de su prometida; siempre había sido tan correcto en su actuar y sus formas y ahora se encontraba en un burdel rodeado de prostitutas que se desvivían por atenderlo a cambio de su oro. Tan hastiado como se encontraba, se dirigió hacia la que parecía la encargada del lugar y le dio una bolsa de oro bastante pesada a cambio de un simple pedido: ─ Dame una habitación, una botella de ron y a la más callada y menos experimentada que tengas.

Esperaba no contraer una infección venérea por su decisión, aunque por lo que le dijo su amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba con su boca unida a la de una castaña con cabellos cortos, ese burdel tenía cierto renombre y cuidaban la salud de sus mujeres, evitando embarazos y enfermedades que les pudiesen generar pérdidas. Por respuesta la encargada le dio una mirada brillante y con la mano le indicó que lo siguiera.

Siguió con parsimonia a la encarga del lugar hasta una habitación simple pero espaciosa en la cual predominaba una enorme cama con sabanas lustrosamente blancas, se sentó en la cama al tiempo que la mujer le dijo que esperara para que llegara una de sus mejores "señoritas".

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

 _Este no soy yo_

Después de un largo momento esperando, decidió retirarse, que se quedaran con la minucia de oro que él les había dado, tenía mucho más y no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar. Levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a paso determinado hacia la salida mientras los pensamientos contradictorios poblaban su mente. Su prometida Alice, su caballero Asun, su amigo Ryoutarou, etcétera. Probablemente era el efecto de las diferentes presentaciones de alcohol que había bebido, antes de que pudiese tomar el pomo de la puerta este giró solo al tiempo que una chica entraba.

La chica tenía unos preciosos ojos miel y una larga cabellera castaña clara, del mismo tono que sus ojos, los cuales le recordaron a los de su caballero. Ella solo entró a la habitación hermosamente etérea, usando un simple vestido blanco que parecía más una bata, no había ni un solo gramo de maquillaje en su rostro y no usaba ningún perfume escandaloso pero un ligero olor a vainilla entró por sus fosas nasales. Por respuesta el sólo se quedó congelado ante su presencia y su transparente mirar, esa chica lo miraba de una forma tan directa y trasparente, como si se entregara a él, en más de un sentido y no solo por lo que él estaba pagando. Ella al ver que él no actuaba se acercó y poso sus delicadas manos en su pecho que comenzaba a latir desbocado, tanto por la vista de ella como por la situación irreal que se estaba dando. Supuso que ella sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón porque solo sonrió ligeramente antes de elevarse a su altura y robarle un beso que pareció torpe e inocente pero que a él le robó el alma.

Tomo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y lo elevó a su altura para comerle la boca en ese beso, era la desesperación de su propia inexperiencia lo que lo guio en esa situación.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos despegaron sus bocas para después volverlas a unir en un beso igual de desesperado que el anterior, él mismo no sabía porque pero algo se sentía correcto en ello. Caminó unos pocos pasos para poder cerrar la puerta y llevar el trémulo cuerpo de la chica hacia la enorme cama y recostarla para poder recuperar un poco de normalidad en su errática respiración.

La visión que le dio ella fue algo que se quedaría impregnado en su memoria por toda la eternidad.

Estaba tendida en la enorme cama, con su cabello extendido como abanico debajo de ella, con sus pequeños y rosados labios hinchados por sus besos, y su mirada, su preciosa mirada…

Ella lo veía como si él fuese su todo.

Y eso destruyó toda voluntad y raciocinio que le pudo haber quedado en ese momento.

Subió a la cama encima de ella y se aseguró de tomar todo lo que ella le estaba dando, sin darse cuenta que también estaba dando una parte de sí mismo, eso era algo que tardaría bastante tiempo en darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Porque me gusta ser dramática en todos mis fics; esta parte la dejó así. Por supuesto este no es el final de la historia, calculo que tendrá tres partes, siendo esta la primera.**

 **Este fic era originalmente para la #KiriAsuweek2017 pero el tiempo no me favoreció y todo lo que se me pudo haber juntado en mi vida de adulto se me juntó, fue horrible y creo que una parte de mi murió por ello. Regresando a lo verdaderamente importante, ahí les van unas leves aclaraciones del capítulo.**

 ***Un club de caballeros en la época victoriana era eso; un lugar donde los caballeros más nobles se reunían a discutir temas de política, filosofía, sociología, etc. Dependía de la temática del club de lo que se trataban las reuniones, Kazuto es un heredero a duque, lo más alto de lo alto, obviamente tenía que estar en uno.**

 ***La nobleza se llama entre ellos por sus nombres y agregan el –sama al hablarse pero los empleados no lo hacen, ellos se refieren a sus empleadores como "señor/a" o usan el apellido agregando el –sama**

 **Traté de ser muy obvia en este punto pero por si a alguien le quedó la duda, Asun y la chica del burdel son Asuna. Hay un motivo y razón para todo, pero eso es algo que aclararé en la siguiente parte.**

 ***Asun/Asuna es una hija de un barón, lo que técnicamente la haría parte de la aristocracia pero en el rango más bajo existente y en la época victoriana era muy común que los nobles de rango inferior fueran sirvientes de los de rango superior. Eso mejoraba su estatus en cierta forma.**

 **Trataré de publicar mañana las siguientes partes de "Lo que anhelaba el príncipe" y de "La apología de la diosa" si no ven nada mañana es que no pude y solo podré hasta la semana que viene. No sé que tengo con la época victoriana pero estaba tan atraída por ello, aunque este es el último fic que publiqué con esa temática.**

 **Los amo mucho**

 **Shine~**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-.-

 _Sus ojos son tan bonitos; mostrándose entrecerrados y brillantes por la excitación, alentándolo a darle más placer, casi suplicando que lo hiciera._

─ Entonces mañana, a las tres de la tarde querido...

 _Su piel estaba tan húmeda por la actividad que estaban haciendo y, a la vez, enrojecida por el calor que la unión de ambos generaba._

─ Espero que hagas buenas migas con Alice-chan, tal vez eso les falta...

 _Encontrarse con la barrera que suponía su inocencia no lo había ayudado a controlarse en nada, solamente lo había vuelto más desesperado e inestable, el hecho de saber que era el primer hombre en su cama._

─ ¿Qué opinas Kazuto?

 _A pesar de lo brusco de su trato ella no parecía ni levemente molesta; gimiendo de placer por sus caricias, alentándolo a más, tratando de ser valiente en su torpeza e inexperiencia._

─ Kazuto... hijo mío...

 _Siendo tan seductora._

─ ¡Kazuto! ─ el repentino grito de su madre lo sacó de la bruma de recuerdos en la que se encontraba recluso, al enfocar la vista en su progenitora pudo apreciar el reproche en sus gestos ─ ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho, querido?

Un corto silencio se instaló en el lugar donde se encontraba, en el salón principal de la casa del duque Kirigaya.

─ Francamente no, madre ─ antes de que su madre tuviese tiempo de reprocharle, él se levantó con prontitud de su sitio y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en su frente, a modo de tranquilizarla.

Ella por respuesta le hizo un mohín resignado, como si fuese un niño con el que estuviese tratando ─ Kazuto ¿Qué sucede cariño? Las últimas semanas has estado tan distraído. Estoy preocupada.

─ No me pasa nada madre, por favor, no te alteres.

Pero lo cierto es que, si le sucedía algo, algo muy grave que no podía controlar ni mucho menos confesárselo a su madre.

Era espantoso y desagradable; estaba actuando igual que su padre, teniendo una amante en un burdel de mala muerte.

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que observó con tristeza la realidad de su futuro matrimonio, siendo llevado por uno de sus pocos amigos a un burdel alegando que "los líos de faldas se arreglan con faldas". En ese lugar había conocido a una seductora chica, quien había resultado ser su primera incursión a los ámbitos de cama y su primera prostituta. Ella había sido tan linda, apasionada y entregada, que él había sido atraído hacia ella sin pensar en las consecuencias; como una polilla que sucumbe a la luz, a pesar de que sabe que podría morir. Había llegado al punto en el que visitaba a esa chica cada tercer día, dejando una sustanciosa cantidad de oro cada vez, con el fin de que esa chica fuera su prostituta exclusiva.

En ese punto no podía dejar de compararse con su progenitor que, a pesar de que no es hombre libre, mantiene a una mujer de forma ilícita, humillando e insultado a su prometida. Como su padre insultaba a su madre al punto de tener una gran casona en el norte del reino para aquella amante con la que vivía, convivía más con ella que con su familia legítima.

─ ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir madre? ─ una vez retomó el tema él se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y adoptó una pose de sumisión que sabía que derretiría el corazón de su adorada madre, obteniendo su perdón por no ponerle atención y hacer que olvidara el tema.

─ Te hablaba sobre que deberías salir más con Alice-chan, hijo ─ ella comenzó a acariciar su mejilla de forma lenta y amorosa ─ en cinco meses ella va a alcanzar la mayoría de edad y para ese momento se comenzarán a hacer los preparativos formales de su boda. La última vez noté una distancia incómoda entre ustedes.

─ Está bien, madre. Trataré de arreglar eso ─ se levantó del sitio donde se encontraba haciendo amago de retirarse sintiendo que, si seguía así, terminaría contándole sus problemas a su madre y eso era lo último que quería. No quería que ella supiera que se estaba comportando igual de basura que su padre.

─ Por cierto, tu padre vendrá la próxima semana a visitarnos

Las palabras dichas por su madre lo congelaron en su lugar, en medio de su retirada y un frío lo recorrió entero, a él no le agradaba esa persona ─ ¿Es así? entonces supongo que debo prepararme para ello.

─ Kazuto ─ la mujer tuvo un ligero momento de duda, como si no supiera cómo expresar lo que quería decir ─ por favor, llévate bien con tu padre, él es una gran persona.

─ Madre, ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, no entiendo cómo sigue insistiendo en lo mismo ─ pero aquella vez las palabras le supieron amargas en su boca.

Él siempre había mantenido una distancia fría con su padre, producto de su rencor ante la infelicidad de su madre, nunca había sido insultante u ofensivo, jamás había peleado con el hombre que le dio la vida, pero la distancia ahí se encontraba y nunca, ninguno de los dos, había hecho algo por remediarlo.

─ Deja ya las distancias con tu padre, pronto te vas a casar y necesitarás de sus concejos para entrar en esta nueva etapa de tu vida ─ lo que dijo su madre sacó un poco de su temperamento a relucir.

─ ¿Para qué? Para que me enseñe como hacer infeliz a mi prometida ─ apenas ese reclamo salió de sus labios se arrepintió y trató de deshacerlo, era la primera vez que le hablaba a su madre de esa forma, pero sabía lo imposible de ello ─ Madre... yo... lo siento.

─ No querido, es mi culpa por no saber hablar claro contigo ─ su progenitora momentáneamente cerró los ojos como si se estuviese dando valentía, pero los abrió inmediatamente, mostrándole culpa y melancolía en sus orbes de plata, similares a los suyos ─ toda la vida he visto como desprecias a tu padre por la situación de nuestro matrimonio y nunca he tenido el valor de aclararte cómo se dieron las cosas. Pero; ahora que te vas a casar, quiero que me escuches.

Su madre se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió hacia la ventana más próxima, dándole la espalda, él simplemente se quedó plantado en el rellano de la puerta del salón y ella comenzó a contarle su historia.

─ Yo tenía 15 años cuando mi debut en sociedad fue realizado; estaba muy nerviosa, no era la más agraciada de las chicas que se presentaban aquella noche y aunque mi familia es del rango de conde estábamos prácticamente arruinados, siendo yo la tercera hija, no tenía muchas doncellas a mi disposición y mucho menos un gran dote que me precediera. Aun así, fui la primera chica de las que se presentaron en encontrar prometido, prácticamente sucedió al día siguiente y nada más y nada menos que con el heredero de un duque, todo el mundo sabía del genio heredero del ducado Kirigaya que estaba haciendo una gran fortuna a pesar de sus veinte años ─ ella suspiró y sin quererlo una sonrisa melancólica salió de sus labios ─. Yo estaba increíblemente emocionada, no podía creer que un hombre joven de tal envergadura me quisiera como su futura esposa, por supuesto que mi familia aceptó el compromiso de inmediato.

Él ya había escuchado retazos de esa historia anteriormente y no quería escuchar el dolor de su madre a través de los años, por boca de ella, menos cuando sabía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en lo mismo que su padre.

─ Durante los siguientes cuatro años posteriores a la promulgación del compromiso me dediqué en cuerpo y alma en volverme la prometida ideal, la esposa ideal y la madre ideal. Yo nunca tomé en cuenta los sentimientos de tu padre, suponía que si había pedido el compromiso era porque quería casarse, jamás me extraño que lo viera un par de veces al año mediante visitas cortas y superficiales. Pero las cosas no eran como yo inocentemente creía ─ un suspiro escapó de los trémulos labios de su madre, que para ese punto ya se le hacía difícil hablar ─. La realidad de las cosas era que tu padre se había enamorado de una muchacha que se dedicaba a ser criada en esta mansión, hija de una larga generación de criadas fieles a la casa Kirigaya y por tal motivo, sus padres nunca permitirían un compromiso entre ellos, incluso llegaron a coaccionarlo con ella para que encontrara una prometida ideal, en ese momento yo fui la primera persona que vio y por eso me escogió. Unos días antes de nuestra boda tu padre me confesó todo esto.

La última frase dicha por su madre lo sorprendió, nunca había imaginado que su padre tenía a su amante incluso antes de conocer a su madre y que esta era consciente de todo esto. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo es que llegaron a casarse en tal situación, pero su madre no lo dejó con la duda y continúo contento su historia.

─ Tu padre me confesó todo porque planeaba huir junto con su enamorada y ser un campesino, pero eso significaba que me dejaría plantada en el altar ─ su madre comenzó a morderse los labios, un signo que denotaba extrema duda en ella ─... Y yo como la cobarde que era, la sola idea de ser plantada en el altar significaba como la muerte misma, así que ataque a todos los puntos débiles de la mente de tu padre; lo convencí de lo inútil que era su huida y de lo fácil que era mantener a esa chica como amante y a mí como esposa. Dije un montón de cosas horribles con tal de que tu padre me llevara al altar, dicho esto, yo soy tan culpable como tú padre de esta situación.

La mujer dejó de hablar para permitir que sus palabras entraran en la cabeza de su testarudo hijo mayor. Se dio media vuelta para dejar de ver al exterior y enfocar su mirada en su gallardo hijo.

─ Nunca imaginé lo humillante que sería este matrimonio para mí, y sí, yo me he marchitado, pero fue mi decisión que las cosas se dieran así, sabía del amor sincero que existía entre tu padre y esa chica. Creí que todo estaría bien porque, a pesar de mi larga devoción hacía él, no amaba a tu padre. Pero no resultó como esperaba; incluso si no amo a mi marido es horrendo ser la esposa de un hombre que se entrega en su totalidad a otra mujer. Es terriblemente insufrible ser la segunda opción de un hombre al que tú tienes que tratar como tu primera opción.

Las palabras de su madre le calaron hondo y le cayeron como un balde de agua helada; si bien no amaba a la chica del burdel por la que pagaba, ciertamente estaba entregando una parte de sí mismo a ella.

─ Minetaka-sama ha sido un buen marido, siempre se ha preocupado porque tenga todas las cosas materiales que desee, me visita un par de veces al año, durante la temporada, para guardar apariencias, me dio a mis dos maravillosos hijos, siempre ha hecho lo posible por acallar los chismes y se recluyó a sí mismo y a su enamorada muy al norte, en el campo, para que no hubiese ni la más mínima oportunidad de toparme con ellos. Además, no puedes decir que él sea un mal padre ─ parecía que a ella se le había ido la vida contando su historia porque repentinamente parecía tan derrotada a los ojos de su primogénito ─... por eso no quiero que sigas tratando a tu padre así, culpándolo de algo que los dos hicimos. El tiempo vuela y cuando menos lo imagines te encontraras a ti mismo casado con Alice-chan y necesitando de los concejos de tu padre; ambos somos culpables de nuestra situación así que no debes de guardar rencor a ninguno de nosotros. Perdona que hasta ahora te esté diciendo esto hijo, pero tenía miedo de decepcionarte y que me odiaras, o que me trataras como a tu padre, tu eres mi mayor orgullo.

Después de terminar con su discurso la mujer guardo silencio y esperó, con miedo, la reacción de su hijo. Por su parte Kazuto solo avanzó lentamente hacia su madre y una vez estuvo frente a ella, le regaló un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, gesto que siempre hacía cuando quería tranquilizarla.

─ No voy a juzgarte por tu historia madre, pero espero que entiendas que necesito calmarme y pensar en toda esta información que acabo de recibir ─ la masculina voz se escuchaba tan calmada y solemne ─ a cambio trataré de mejorar mi trato con padre la próxima vez que venga de visita.

─ Está bien hijo mío. Por cierto, lo que estaba tratando de decir antes de toda esta confesión es sobre tu cita mañana con Alice-chan, quiero que ustedes rompan el hielo. Si bien no llegase a existir amor mutuo, hay muchos buenos matrimonios basados en la confianza y el respeto ─ su madre volvió a dedicarle una mirada de tristeza ─ es por eso que su matrimonio fue pactado desde la infancia temprana, para que ambos pudiesen ver solamente al otro.

─ ¿Y Eugeo madre? ─ al ver la sorprendida mirada de su madre se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, ella no estaba enterada de los sentimientos prohibidos entre su hermano y su prometida así que se apresuró a componerlo mediante una mentira ─ Quiero decir ¿Por qué Eugeo no tiene una prometida?

Al escuchar el término de su pregunta la expresión de sorpresa de su madre se relajó y mostró aún más melancolía. ─ Sabes que mi pequeño Eugeo siempre ha sido un niño enfermizo, los doctores le vaticinaban menos de quince años, ha sido una fortuna que haya vivido hasta esta edad. Desde hace mucho tiempo Minetaka-sama y yo decidimos que, si se enamoraba antes de su muerte, incluso si fuera un hombre, lo aprobaríamos por lo corta que será su vida.

Las palabras de su madre le supieron amargas al joven heredero, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué harían sus padres si descubrían que el amor de su enfermizo hermanito era nada más y nada menos que su prometida, además trató de no sentirse amargado ante la libertad que era permitida en su hermano, pero a él le era negada.

Después de esa charla entre madre e hijo Kazuto se dirigió a toda prisa a su estudio, ver a su madre tomó más tiempo del que normalmente le dedicaba y tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Empero, sus palabras le habían calado hondo y no lo dejaban concentrarse totalmente en su trabajo, sabía que le esperaba un matrimonio igual de horrible que el de sus padres, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que él ocuparía el lugar de su madre en esa historia.

Llevaba semanas obsesionado con aquella seductora chica por la que pagaba en el burdel. La veía cada tercer día y eran contadas con una mano las veces que se había dado el lujo de pasar una noche entera con ella, esto como forma de frenarse y limitarse a sí mismo, pero era un total martirio hacerlo. Quería verla a todas horas, todos los días, poseer su cuerpo durante la noche entera y amanecer a su lado a diario, no lograba sacarla de su cabeza ni siquiera cuando estaba en su trabajo; en ocasiones se encontraba a si mismo fantaseando con ella a mitad del día, ignorando por completo lo que estaba haciendo.

Sacudió su cabeza en negación, debía aprender a controlarse, se repitió como un mantra que esa chica no era más que una prostituta que, por coincidencias de la vida le había tocado "estrenar" además las palabras de su madre no le dejaban de retumbar en la cabeza:

" _Es horrendo ser la esposa de un hombre que se entrega en su totalidad a otra mujer"_

Una vez que se casara se olvidaría de su misteriosa chica, de la cual no sabía ni siquiera el nombre puesto que en todos sus encuentros carnales ella solo se limitaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y nunca hablaba, para ese punto dudaba si ella tuviese la capacidad de hacerlo, pero como le entendía cuando él le hablaba descartó esa idea de inmediato. Ella solo le contestaba con movimientos de cabeza cuando quería decir que si o que no, le daba sonrisa o expresiones anhelante pero nunca hablaba, al de mirada gris le daba curiosidad del porque su chica no hablaba, la opción más lógica para él era que ella también quería mantener clara la distancia entre ellos, mantener su relación como cliente-prostituta, sin involucrarse de más.

Mientras otra vez se perdía en su amante personal, nuevamente fue interrumpido por alguien más, que había entrado al estudio sin preguntar ─ Mi señor

─ ¿Qué sucede Asun?

─ Ya he terminado con todos los encargos que me ha pedido ─ mientras hablaba, el delgado caballero se acercó a la mesa de su escritorio, depositando una gran cantidad de papeles en ella ─ aquí tiene los documentos que mandaron de la orden real.

─ Gracias Asun y pro favor dirígete hacia mí de forma un poco más familiar.

─ Como ordene, Kirigaya-sama ─ el chico solo recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su amo que estratégicamente decidió ignorar. Ya estaba punto de retirarse del estudio para montar guardia en la puerta cuando se detuvo y con un toque de duda en su tono, le hizo una pregunta a quien era su señor ─ es...to... Kirigaya-sama probablemente no sea de mi incumbencia, puede mandarme a callar inmediatamente si le molesta, pero ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Los sorprendidos orbes acerados se enfocaron en quién era su caballero guardián ─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas Asun?

─ Es que últimamente lo noto distraído y un poco decaído, normalmente usted es tan dedicado a su trabajo ─ el caballero posicionó sus manos tras su espalda y las apretujo en un gesto nervios.

─ Vaya Asun, no sabía que era tan atentamente observado por ti ─ contestó el azabache con un tono burlón y con amago de comenzar a reír en cualquier momento.

Su gesto y forma de contestación molestó al más bajo de los dos y este estaba a punto de retirarse de forma digna, empero, el azabache se acercó a él con presteza y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza en un gesto reconfortante.

─ Gracias por preocuparte Asun, pero estoy bien ─ mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su caballero al de mirada plata le surgió cierta duda en su mente, que le hizo fruncir el ceño de forma involuntaria ─ Por cierto Asun ¿Qué tan largo es tu cabello?

El caballero saltó de la impresión por la pregunta dada, alejándose del contacto. Haciendo que el azabache se sintiera extraño, como si no quisiera terminar de tocarlo, para él, ese cabello había resultado ser mucho más suave de lo que imaginaba.

─ ¿Por qué hace ese tipo de pregunta Kirigaya-sama? ─ el receptor de esa pregunta no pudo darse cuenta del nerviosismo que abundaba dentro de su empleado.

─ Es mera curiosidad, siempre lo traes en esa bola-trenza extraña*. No es la primera vez que me pregunto qué tan largo es...

Dando un imperceptible suspiro de alivio, el de ojos miel se apresuró a contestar ─ Está apenas unos centímetros por debajo de mis hombros. Y no es una bola-trenza extraña, es un peinado masculino que incluso el anterior rey llegó a usar.

El azabache entrecerró sus párpados en dirección a su amigo, no entendía que diablos hacía dándole indicaciones de "peinados", pero si recordó que el anterior rey tenía un cabello relativamente largo, que usualmente usaba en una simple coleta o suelto, se preguntó si su amigo realmente decía la verdad, antes de que pudiese preguntar su caballero realizó una pronta huida del estudio y él sin extrañeza intentó volver a su trabajo, tratando de no pensar en su amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Voy a ir al burdel Asun, a menos que me quieras acompañar a ese lugar te recomiendo que no me sigas.

─ Soy su guardia Kirigaya-sama, por lo menos le acompañaré hasta la puerta del recinto y montaré guardia ahí ─ al heredero le pareció graciosa la forma enfurruñada en la que le contestó.

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía los arraigados principios que mantenía su caballero guardia ─ cosa que admiraba de él ─ por lo que le era obvio que le juzgaba por mantener una amante en un burdel teniendo prometida, pero para aquel punto le daba más gracia que otra cosa, la ira del castaño.

Como su caballero prometió le siguió en el carruaje y se bajó con él, acompañándolo hasta la puerta del lugar, donde la encargada siempre lo recibía para darle innecesarios halagos que él soportaba. Estaba tan hastiado de las palabras innecesarias que la mujer siempre le daba que, no notó la mirada de terror que ella le dedicaba a su caballero de hito en hito.

─ Regresaré al carruaje señor, ordene cuando se quiera retirar ─ un sonido de burla estuvo a punto de salir de los labios del heredero, pero este solo asintió en acuerdo mientras lo veía dirigirse al cochero del carruaje, probablemente para llevarse el carruaje a otro sitio, sería mal visto si el medio de transporte de su familia fuera visto fuera de un burdel durante mucho tiempo.

─ Pero pase, por favor Kirigaya-sama, no quiero que se me conozca por hacer esperar a mis clientes en la puerta ─ la mujer incluso se tomó la libertad de tomarlo por el brazo y jalarlo hacia dentro del establecimiento, dándole la espalda a su caballero.

Antes de que más charla innecesaria fuera dada él sacó la bolsa de oro que colgaba de su cinturón y se la tendió a la mujer como forma de acallarla, pero al parecer no obtuvo el efecto deseado porque ella continúo hablando de idioteces y retrasándolo al tiempo que cogía la bolsa.

─ ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? ─ él dijo esa pregunta antes de que pudiese pensarlo, no se sintió arrepentido, si la mujer iba a hablar que por lo menos le dijera algo útil.

Pero ella se veía claramente descolocada por la pregunta y él solo le dio una mirada mortal que claramente le decía que no le hiciera repetir lo mismo dos veces ─ ¿Acaso usted no lo sabe, señor?

─ No, después de todo ella no habla ─ una de las teorías que tenía respecto a la chica se confirmó, ella claramente sabía hablar, lo dedujo por la mirada sorprendida de la mujer cuando le reveló aquello.

Murmurando palabras de amenazas y espadas, inentendibles para él, ella le contesto con una tensa y falsa sonrisa ─ La verdad es que no lo sé, mi señor; mientras las chicas cumplan con su trabajo, dejamos que nos den tanta información como ellas quieran o ninguna si lo desean.

─ Bien ─ dado por terminada la conversación con esa estoica respuesta se dirigió hacia la habitación donde siempre la encontraba, pero al abrir la puerta vislumbró la habitación completamente sola. Dirigiéndose hacia la mujer que lo miraba con actitud nerviosa en el rellano de la puerta, preguntó lo obvio ─ ¿Dónde está ella?

─ Probablemente no ha terminado de arreglarse, mi señor, estaba dándose un baño de rosas antes de que usted llegara ─ la contestación encendió una chispa de ira en él que no sabía que tenía.

Sin pensarlo, en un movimiento veloz el desenfundo su obscura espada de la funda que usaba en su cinturón y la tuvo en una décima de segundo apoyada en el cuello de la mujer ─ ¿Por qué ella tendría que tomar un baño antes de verme? Yo le pago muy bien para que solo me pertenezca a mi ¿Acaso la está vendiendo a otros hombres?

La mujer bajó con terror la mirada hacia la espada en su cuello y entre tartamudeos le contestó ─ P-pa-ra nada mi se-señor, ese es el proto-protocolo general para recibir a los clientes. Especialmente a las que tienen un señor propio, la idea es estar lo más bellas y presentables posibles.

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer y acercó su espada aún más, con su filo tocando la piel del cuello de la mujer, sin dejarse convencer completamente.

Repentinamente una pequeña y delicada mano se posó sobre la suya ─ la mano que sostenía su espada ─ y le dio un ligero apretón. Al enfocar su mirada hacia la dueña de esa mano, pudo ver que se trataba de su chica que vestía una ligera bata rosada de dormir, se mostraba agitada, como si hubiera llegado corriendo hacia él, de su largo cabello provenían gotas de humedad, a lo que lo atribuyó al supuesto baño que estaba tomando, con unos ojos que lo observaban refulgiendo de preocupación y en la otra mano, ella sostenía una bandeja con vino y sándwiches. Fueron solamente unos tensos segundos en los que permanecieron en esa posición, antes de que él lentamente descendiera su espada y la guardara nuevamente dentro de su funda.

Una vez la mujer dueña del lugar se vio a sí misma segura, se apresuró a huir de la habitación murmurando que ambos eran tal para cual, cosa que él no comprendió, pero lo dejo estar, se encontraba arrepentido por su violento actuar, él normalmente no era así, era una persona muy controlada.

La chica de ojos miel avanzó por la habitación y dejó la bandeja en la única mesa del lugar para después salir corriendo hacia el heredero, saltar a sus brazos y regalarle un fogoso beso que le sabía a bienvenida.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente ambos separaron sus bocas y la chica le regaló una plena sonrisa de felicidad, realmente parecía animada de verle. Sin dejar que ella saliera de la prisión de sus brazos, la llevó hacia la cama, una vez la tuvo recostada y encerrada por su cuerpo se tomó su tiempo en apreciarla. Para él era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su tímida curiosidad en cuanto al sexo había resultado ser deliciosa, su valentía al entregarse lo sometía y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo observaba le cortaba la respiración, no entendía que significaba, pero le encantaba aquello.

─ ¿Me extrañaste? ─ le preguntó el azabache a la chica con su cara a centímetros de ella. En cada uno de sus encuentros él le había realizado la misma pregunta, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta; con el brillo de sus ojos aumentando más y un bonito tono carmín decorando sus mejillas mientras ella asentía repetidas veces con su cabeza, adoraba obtener siempre esa respuesta de ella.

─ Yo también te extrañé y ─ dirigiendo una de sus manos a las notorias cumbres en su pecho, le dio un fuerte apretón a la primera que sintió ─ a estas también las extrañé mucho.

Ella cerró los ojos ante su intrusiva caricia, comenzando a sacar pequeños y discretos gemidos de sus labios que, conforme aumentó la osadía de su contacto, se convirtieron en gritos agónicos y suplicantes, los cuales no pararon hasta que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente saciados del otro.

...

...

...

─ ¿Esos son para mí? ─ cuando sus respiraciones se regularon después de su apasionado encuentro, el de mirada gris quiso abrazar a su pequeña amante y mantenerla para él, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se había levantado a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del cuarto. Ella tomó la bandeja que había dejado ahí al entrar y la acercó a la cama, dejándole ver una considerable cantidad de sándwiches y una jarra con un vino de olor afrutado.

La de cabellos largos asintió de nueva cuenta mientras dejaba la bandeja muy cerca de su mano para que tomara uno de los sándwiches ─ Yo ya he cenado, mejor ven de vuelta a mis brazos ─ pero la chica en lugar de obedecerle, tomó uno de los emparedados y se lo plantó en la cara, muy cerca de su boca, haciendo un puchero testarudo. Él se preguntó si ella podría saber que en realidad no había cenado, nunca lo hacía cuando iba a verla; el pensamiento de que tal vez ella había escuchado a su estómago rugir lo hizo fruncir el ceño por la vergüenza y se apresuró a darle un gran mordisco a la comida que ella le ofrecía.

─ ¡Esta delicioso! ─ él no mentía, realmente pensaba que sabían bien, al punto de que se acabó el primero de un par de mordiscos y continuo con un segundo a gran velocidad, haciéndola sonreír.

Cuando iba por el tercero, a una velocidad un poco impresionante, comenzó a ahogarse con la comida, encontrándose con que ella ya tenía un vaso de vino listo y extendido hacia él, el cual no tardó en beberse de un trago ─ gracias, me emocioné demasiado porque estaban muy buenos.

Después de que dijo eso con un toque de vergüenza en su tono, ella solo sacó una pequeña sonrisilla de su boca y se lanzó hacia él, quedando a horcajas en su regazo y lo instó a que continuara comiendo; cuando lo vio terminarse su tercer emparedado ella hundió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besos mientras acariciaba su espalda. Sabía que el fin del contacto era totalmente inocente, pero la posición y el hecho de que se encontraban desnudos no ayudó en nada a su excitación, aun así, continúo comiendo y controlándose a sí mismo, tenía que recuperar fuerzas y no la quería enfurruñada cuando volvieran a sus actividades.

...

...

...

Como lo tenía previsto, acabó con su comida y luego acabó con ella; quien se encontraba retozando saciada encima de su cuerpo, dormitando entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños. Él también se encontraba agotado, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía mucho sueño, dedujo que la razón era la culpa.

La conversación que había tenido con su madre el día anterior no había dejado su cabeza en paz, para colmo de la situación la reunión con Alice había sido un total fiasco, incómodo y molesto, con ella solo hablando para preguntar por Eugeo y contestando con monosílabos todas sus preguntas, terminada en un corto periodo de tiempo gracias a que Asun terminó resbalándose y cayendo en la mesa, desperdigando todas sus cosas, haciendo que la jarra de té que se encontraba en la mesa le cayera de lleno a Alice. No supo cómo sucedió, normalmente su caballero era ágil y silencioso, nunca había visto su lado torpe hasta ese día; pero el colmo de la situación llegó cuando Alice le gritó a Asun su incompetencia y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, esa mocosa, gritándole furiosa a su caballero como si ella fuera su señora, algo totalmente absurdo a ojos de él, su caballero simplemente había cometido un pequeño error por primera vez en su vida. Le pareció natural reprenderla y mandarla a callar, todos los humanos erraban en algún momento y la falta de su caballero no había sido nada grande, pero la rubia por respuesta había comenzado a llorar a lágrima viva cuando escuchó que él la reprendió y no paró hasta que se fue a su casa.

El azabache se preguntó si de verdad su prometida había sido siempre una mocosa tan caprichosa y grosera.

Luego estaba la pequeña amante entre sus brazos, con la cual se estaba volviendo más apegado, cada día que pasaba con ella estaba menos seguro si la podría dejar ir; por un momento la idea de mantenerla como su amante de forma permanente se coló tentadoramente por su cabeza, pero se negó a si mismo eso. No tendría el mismo matrimonio que sus padres, él mismo se lo había jurado. Pero romper su compromiso con Alice y casarse con una prostituta sonaba algo completamente loco y delirante.

Se preguntó qué tipo de matrimonio tendría con su prometida actual y el panorama no era muy favorable.

Luego estaban las palabras de su madre, que le habían calado muy hondo:

" _Es horrendo ser la esposa de un hombre que se entrega en su totalidad a otra mujer"_

Todas esas cosas volaban por su cabeza mareándolo y dejándolo sin opciones; no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo resolver ese enredo y no tenía a nadie a quien acudir por concejo, sus dos amigos no parecían opciones fiables porque ellos no estaban en una situación ni siquiera levemente similar, aunado a que Asun lo juzgaba tremendamente mal por ir a un burdel a pagar por una mujer.

No se dio cuenta el momento en el que comenzó a frotarse la cabeza en señal de desesperación hasta que sintió a su amante detener sus manos ─ Lo siento ¿Te desperté?

Por su parte ella no contestó, como lo tenía previsto. En cambio, se levantó de la cama y lo instó a que el hiciera lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ella ─ quien se había parado a un lado ─ lo detuvo para que solo se mantuviera sentado en el borde, con sus femeninas palmas fuertemente apoyadas en sus hombros. De repente, sus manos abandonaron los hombros del azabache. Volaron en círculos alrededor de su cabeza y tiraron de su persona hacia el suave pecho femenino, que se encontraba desprovisto de ropa. Sus manos acariciaban su cabello lenta, tierna y suavemente.

Ella repitió el movimiento una y otra vez.

La suavidad de sus manos. El aroma a rosas que desprendía su desnudo cuerpo. La calidez de su cuerpo tocando el del azabache. Mientras él se sumergía en estas sensaciones, finalmente llegó a relajarse por completo.

El agotamiento y estrés que se había acumulado durante las semanas desde que se dio cuenta de la atracción entre su hermano y su prometida, desde que fue a ese burdel y conoció a esa chica y, desde que habló con su madre, comenzó a evaporarse lentamente como gotas de agua al sol.

Esa sensación de bienestar lo mantuvo en su lugar, sometiéndose al tranquilo abrazo de su amante durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y el movimiento de las manos de ella nunca, nunca se detuvo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

* "Es mera curiosidad, siempre lo traes en esa bola-trenza extraña. No es la primera vez que me pregunto qué tan largo es..." con esto me refería al peinado de saber (en Fate/Stay night) pero no supe cómo explicarlo, además Kazuto es un hombre y los hombres nunca saben de eso.

Si alguien tiene la duda del porque este (que es un fanfic con la temática de prostitución) no tiene lemon, la respuesta es muy sencilla: no quiero agregar un lemon, lo encuentro innecesario. Fin.

Agradezco a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, por seguirla y por la paciencia que le tienen a mis escazas actualizaciones; no puedo prometer cuándo será la siguiente pero si puedo asegurar que algún día llegará. Y, aunque originalmente este fanfic constaría de tres partes, ahora constará de cuatro. No llegué a la parte en la que quería llegar con el límite de palabras que me impuse, de hecho, solo alcancé la mitad de lo que quería narrar. Espero que esto no se alargue a más de 4 partes.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a SJZ77!

Nos vemos.

Shine~


	3. Chapter 3

-.-

Capítulo 3

* * *

─ Estoy molido viejo ¿Cuánto más debemos de entrenar? ─ dijo el pelirrojo noble mientras caía al suelo y lanzaba una espada a su costado, espada que solo tenía filo por uno de sus lados y tan delgada que parecía ser de estilo oriental, impropia para los estándares de los caballeros.

─ No puedo creer que con esa pequeñez de tiempo ya estés completamente derrotado ─ fue el noble de cabellos azabache quien le respondió en un tono reprobatorio ─ Mira a Asun que está lleno de energía, debería darte vergüenza.

─ Nuestro pequeño amigo de aquí es un caballero de élite bien entrenado, nosotros somos meros y simples nobles que apenas han sido entrenados solo por las apariencias ─ el tono agotado del pelirrojo era bastante obvio para el caballero en cuestión.

Era algo inusual para el azabache que se refiriera a sí mismo como un "mero y simple noble", a diferencia de él que aún poseía a su padre, el conde había heredado su título y sus tierras al cumplir la mayoría de edad por la pronta muerte del anterior conde Tsuboi, incluso personas que no lo conocía aseguraban que él era un genio digno de confianza, claro que al ver su personalidad poco ortodoxa cambiaban de opinión al conocerlo. Ryoutarou había sido un hombre muy valiente al heredar el rango de conde a corta edad y hacer un gran papel en ello; había logrado expandir su territorio, mejoró las condiciones de vivienda de los campesinos, recuperó la estabilidad de su condado y, por lo que él sabía, aumentó la fortuna Tsuboi además de que gozaba de plena confianza de cada persona que vivía en su territorio. El heredero Kirigaya una vez paseó con él en su territorio y para él fue completamente palpable la admiración que desprendían los ciudadanos a su paso, pero también la ligereza y confianza lo acompañaban; ya que hasta los vendedores ambulantes le saludaban como si de un amigo se tratara y no de un conde.

Él deseó de todo corazón ser ese tipo de noble, algún día. Siendo de confianza para sus plebeyos, inspirando respeto y seguridad a su paso, como lo era su amigo Ryoutarou y como lo era el actual rey. Se olvidó por completo de la familiaridad que su amigo desprendía, con su personalidad tan parca y retraída ese sí que era un sueño completamente imposible, pero no le importaba no ser amigo de su pueblo siempre que confiaran en él y en sus decisiones con respecto al ducado.

─ Hasta hace poco no dijiste que eras la reencarnación de un Samurái oriental ─ comenzó a hacer mofa de su cansancio como forma de entretenerse, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado de forma reprobatoria ─ si hasta mandaste a pedir que trajeran ese sable del oriente lejano...

─ ¡Por supuesto que soy la encarnación de un gran Samurái! ─ el pelirrojo comenzó a protestar molesto y sonrojado por las burlas de su amigo ─ Pero hoy no estoy en mis más óptimas condiciones, idiota.

─ Eso es porque te la pasas en juergas en el burdel, eres un irresponsab-

─ Supongo ─ la palabra fue dicha en un tono mortalmente suave, interrumpiendo la anterior reprimenda del de mirada plata ─ que si Kirigaya-sama está tan en contra del descanso de Tsuboi-sama tiene mucha más energía que él, tanto como para enfrentarme.

Quien dijo eso fue el caballero guardián del menor de los dos, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la charla entre los dos nobles, pero ahora veía a su empleador con fuego en la mirada. Desde el inicio, cuando el azabache sugirió tener una tranquila pelea de espadas al aire libre ─ en el jardín de su mansión ─, el caballero guardia se opuso terminantemente alegando que el heredero aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero al ser ignorado por los otros dos, de mayor rango que él, no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlos al jardín y cuidarlos desde una cercana pero considerable distancia, lo suficiente para no perderlos de vista, pero darles sensación de intimidad a los nobles. Cuando el conde dijo que ellos eran simples nobles entrenados superficialmente por las apariencias, no mentía. Normalmente el manejo de la espada era un pequeño pasatiempo sin importancia para la mayoría de las personas con un cargo, por supuesto que también había sus excepciones, nobles que se lo tomaban en serio, el azabache era una prueba de ello; pero por más que quisiera, un noble nunca alcanzaría el rango y habilidad de un caballero de la corte real, que ha crecido junto a una espada, siendo entrenado desde joven con el único propósito de ser parte del ejército del país.

El pelirrojo pensó que esas palabras eran un desacato muy fuerte que, si hubiesen sido dichas a otro tipo de nobles, le hubiesen valido al delgado caballero una reprimenda muy severa; pero al ver la sonrisa llena de maldad del azabache pudo deducir que, lejos de sentirse insultado, su joven amigo estaba satisfecho con la respuesta dada por su caballero. Él solo rió con un poco de incomodidad; también le gustaba el descaro que algunas veces sacaba a relucir el caballero de ojos miel, lo único que le incomodaba era presenciar la fuerte conexión que había entre esos dos, que parecían tener una batalla de miradas donde se entendían a la perfección y nadie era invitado, se preguntó si las personas en cuestión eran conscientes del fuerte vínculo del que eran partícipes.

─ Ya oíste al joven caballero lleno de energía ¿Por qué no luchas contra él? ─ ahora él haría mofa de su amigo, en venganza por sus anteriores comentarios ─ Me encantaría verte mordiendo el polvo por un pequeñuelo al que le sacas una cabeza.

─ ¡JA! ─ el azabache se desabotono y lanzó su jubón* al piso para después enrollar las mangas de su camisa y se preparó en una pose de batalla propia de los caballeros ─ Asun solamente me tomó desprevenido la primera vez que nos conocimos, dudo mucho que me vuelva a derrotar una segunda vez.

A pesar de la bravuconería mostrada por el azabache, el caballero guardián solo le dio una reverencia antes de sacar el espadín* de su cintura y plantarse rectamente frente él, indicándole que estaba listo para la batalla.

─ Asun ¿No te pondrás más ligero? ─ el noble alteró poco su posición mientras lo veía con extrañeza ─ Hace un calor de infierno, será difícil moverse con todo eso.

─ La caballería real tiene que usar una armadura realmente pesada incluso en épocas calurosas, esto no es nada ─ aunque era un simple hecho dicho en un tono sin importancia, el azabache podía sentir la bravuconería que emanaba de su guardia, así era como estaba contestando a su declaración anterior.

─ Bueno, pero si te da un golpe de calor, luego no te quejes.

─ No lo haré Kirigaya-sama.

Antes de que el noble pudiese decir algo más una luz entro en su campo de visión.

Era el destello de la hoja de una espada reflejando el sol, más específicamente hablando, era de la espada de su guardia que sin piedad lo atacaba con una velocidad que debería considerarse inhumana. Antes de poder reaccionar, su cuerpo se movió por instinto y usó su propia espada para desviar a la certera hoja que se dirigía a su cuello.

El sonido del metal contra el metal rompió el momentáneo silencio que se había instaurado en el jardín de la mansión.

Mientras el azabache se las arreglaba para desviar el ataque, el impacto inesperadamente poderoso aturdió a todo su brazo derecho, brazo con el que sostenía su espada. Antes de siquiera poder recuperarse en totalidad del aturdidor golpe, llegó un segundo ataque instantáneo que evitó a duras penas.

─ ¡Asun! ─ él jadeó el nombre de su caballero en estado de shock, consternado por el temprano ataque.

─ Un espadachín siempre debe estar listo para cualquier ataque Kirigaya-sama ─ fue lo único que le dijo el de ojos miel antes de realizar una rápida sucesión de ataques con su espadín, sin darle descanso u oportunidad de respirar con calma, por alguna extraña razón que el noble no comprendía, su caballero parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado ante la idea de derrotarlo.

Tras inmediatamente hacer su juicio, Kazuto Kirigaya comenzó con su contraataque abalanzándose contra su oponente, bloqueando y esquivando la mayoría de sus cortes y tratando de darle uno de su propia cosecha, pero era algo imposible para él por la velocidad que estaba mostrando el caballero. Pensando que no le podía ganar a una velocidad tan inhumana con ataque directos, se lanzó con velocidad al suelo para propinarle una patada a su caballero en sus piernas y desequilibrar su centro de gravedad.

El espadachín de cabello castaño saltó hábilmente, esquivando la patada que se acercaba hacia él, para inmediatamente después atacar en línea recta con un malicioso corte superior. Pero esta vez, Kazuto se mantuvo firme y, su mano derecha logró moverse a la velocidad suficiente para interceptar el ataque. Ambas espadas volvieron a chirriar en cuanto chocaron, por la fuerza que sus dueños les ponían. En ese sentido Kazuto podría decir dignamente que poseía ventaja, Asun no tenía tanta fuerza física como él, usando eso como ventaja principal comenzó a elevarse del suelo imprimiendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible en su espada, haciendo retroceder a Asun, que hasta entonces parecía tener la ventaja.

─ Ten piedad de mi Asun, anoche apenas y dormí ─ aunque la frase trataba de mantener un tono ligero, la rapidez que con la que fue dicha y los dientes apretados de su portador denotaban el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo.

─ Tal vez Kirigaya-sama debería de pasar menos tiempo en el burdel ─ era obvia la molestia del caballero hacia su señor que usaba un tono de reprimenda. A pesar de sus palabras el noble fue ganando terreno y haciendo retroceder al caballero mediante el uso de la fuerza, empujando su espada sobre él ─ y más tiempo cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

Pero una vez que estuvo de pie, el de ojos miel deslizó su espadín por el filo de la espada de su contrincante, haciendo que la enorme fuerza que él estaba poniendo en hacerlo retroceder fuera puesta en su contra. Aprovechando ese momento el caballero puso un poco más de fuerza, girando su espada hacia el centro de su acompañante de forma leve para después imprimir toda su fuerza en un empujón, que provocó que el brazo derecho del noble saliese volando, pero sin hacer que soltara la espada de su mano, inmediatamente después aprovechó ese hueco vulnerable para propinarle una patada en su abdomen con toda la fuerza que era capaz de dar, sacándole el aire a su oponente de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos y jadeara con fuerza.

El amigo pelirrojo de ambos solo podía ver con sorpresa el acalorado encuentro.

─ ¿Se rinde Kirigaya-sama?

─ Nu-nun-ca ─ jadeando desesperadamente por aire el noble se negó a rendirse. Era bastante gracioso para él que, a pesar de lo que había dicho al inicio del encuentro, él era el único sudando y jadeando por aire, su amigo estaba completamente entero, con sus ropas bien puestas y su peinado de niña sin moverse ni un ápice, sin sudar ni una sola gota de sudor; era hasta cierto punto injusto.

La pose digna, recta y seria del caballero era casi un insulto al maltrecho noble que luchaba desesperadamente por regresar el aire a sus pulmones.

─ Listo Asun, segunda vuelta ─ cuando el azabache se sintió un poco más estable rápidamente retomó su ataque a su amigo, esta vez se encargaría de ser la ofensiva.

A pesar de su poderosa y fuerte ofensiva, él no significó un oponente abrumador para el caballero que le respondió con velocidad e inteligencia. Ambos dejaron de pensar en el tiempo y en las personas a su alrededor mientras se enfrascaban en su lucha, en la que ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno. Para el heredero a duque esos encuentros eran divertidos y alentadores, era la única ocasión en que Asun, su caballero, no lo veía por encima sino todo lo contrario, ambos se ponían al mismo nivel.

Enfrascados en una lucha de iguales, donde los títulos no tenían ninguna importancia, solamente con la compañía de sus espadas y donde ningún otro individuo era invitado.

Para cuando el ocaso se hizo presente ambos contrincantes jadeaban por aire, cubiertos de sudor, claramente agotados. Su lucha; que anteriormente había sido vigorosa y violenta, se había reducido a meros movimientos torpes y burlas hacia el otro, donde ninguno de los dos dejaba de reír.

─ No puedo creer que ya esté oscureciendo ─ decía entre jadeos el caballero de ojos miel.

─ Ni yo, creo que es hora de poner fin a esto ─ le respondía de la misma forma el noble.

─ ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! Hace bastante tiempo que pasó la hora de ponerle fin a su maldito encuentro ─ El pelirrojo, aburrido desde su posición, les reclamó.

─ Mis más sinceras disculpas Tsuboi-sama.

─ ¿Sigues aquí? ─ la impertinencia del noble de cabellos azabache no tardó en aparecer ─ Creí que ya te habías ido.

─ Pues si me fui, pero regresé a darles conciencia para de cabezotas. Han perdido gran parte del día comportándose como niños.

─ Mira quien llegó a hablar...

A pesar del rudo hablar del noble, dueño de la casa, el caballero solo hizo una profunda reverencia a modo de disculpa ─ Será mejor que hagamos caso de las advertencias de Tsuboi-sama, es hora de-

─ ¡Oh vamos! Por lo menos un golpe más; mínimo para decidir un ganador ─ cuando la expresión de ruego especial del noble le llegó al caballero, el no tuvo más opción que aceptar ante lo que le pedía.

─ Un noble rogándole a su sirviente ─ la carcajada del conde fue estruendosa ─... Kazu-chi cuando acabes, recoge tu dignidad, a ver si la encuentras.

La carcajada fue acompañada de una risa suave, que provenía de parte de su sirviente.

─ Un hombre con una risa tan femenina como la tuya Asun, no tiene derecho a reírse ─ fue la única respuesta enfurruñada que el heredero a duque dio.

Aun así, se posicionaron en una pose de batalla para dar su ataque final, estaban agotados pero felices, ese encuentro suyo los había revitalizado de sobremanera.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, medio divertidos, medio exasperados y se lanzaron al ataque del otro.

Kazuto con un ataque horizontal desde su derecha, apuntando a la cadera de su oponente.

Asun usó su espadín para darle una estocada de lleno en su hombro.

─ Bien, esto es el triunfo del ex caballero real, momento de retirarse ya que está a punto de oscurecer ─ era el pelirrojo que, por la visión del hombro desnudo del heredero, a causa de la rotura de su camisa por la estocada del caballero, determinaba el ganador.

─ No, el triunfo es mío ─ fue la exclamación del azabache al ver como el pantalón de su caballero caían por su cadera, producto su ataque que rompió la prenda.

─ Se equivocan los dos, esto es un empate ─ determinó el caballero mientras se apuraba a levantar su pantalón y lo afianzaba a su cadera, con una voz suave y determinada, mostrando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir ─ Mire atentamente su hombro Kirigaya-sama, creo que le sangra un poco.

Pero el noble no movió su vista del pantalón de su amigo, a pesar de la advertencia de un posible sangrado, su mirada era tan intensa que estaba poniendo nervioso al caballero, con cada segundo que pasaba sus nervios no hacían más que aumentar.

─ Asun... tu...

─ ¿Sí, Kirigaya-sama?

─ ¿Qué sucede Kazuto-chi? No puedes encontrar tu dignidad, mira que bajarle los pantalones a un hombre con tu espada es-

─ ¿Por qué usas más de un pantalón Asun? ─ antes de que el pelirrojo terminara su burla fue abruptamente interrumpido por la pregunta del azabache, hecha en un tono serio, mientras veía fijamente a la cadera de su caballero.

Cuando arremetió contra su cadera; el noble solo planeaba rozarla sin dañar, pero al ver el pantalón de su compañero caer se dio cuenta de que no tenía una precisión tan ideal con la espada como él esperaba, se apresuró a disculparse, realmente quería hacerlo. Pero al ver que debajo de su pantalón, su caballero traía un segundo puesto, cualquier disculpa que quisiese decir murió en sus labios, nunca había escuchado de un hombre que usara varios conjuntos de ropa encima.

Eso era algo realmente extraño e inentendible para él.

─ Asun te hice una pregunta ─ no quería sonar severo, pero no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad y un malestar dentro suyo; que no comprendía, lo obligaba a exigir una respuesta.

─ Así que el pequeño caballero de aquí usa más de un pantalón ¿Qué sucede, Asun? ¿Tratando de verte más musculoso de lo que eres para las chicas? ─ el pelirrojo no había perdido su tono burlesco, como si sintiese la tensión en el ambiente y luchara por disiparla.

─ No creo que Asun sea un idiot-

─ En realidad hay algo de verdad en ello ─ Cuando el azabache estaba a punto de responderle que no todos eran tan idiotas como él, la respuesta de su caballero no tardó en llegar, interrumpiendo su insulto ─ Cuando estaba en la academia de caballeros; era tan delgaducho que parecía desnutrido a ojos de mis maestros, hasta que llegó un punto en que comencé a usar ropa holgada encima de la que ya me ponía, para no verme tan delgado, al final se me hizo costumbre y no he podido dejarlo.

─ ¿Enserio? Pero si hace un calor de infierno...

─ Esto no es nada Tsuboi-sama.

─Asun... ¿Realmente esperas que me crea esa tontería? ─ no entendía porque, pero el azabache se estaba irritando mucho ─ Tú nunca has sido tan superficial.

Antes de que se enfrascara en una pelea, un potente golpe en su espalda casi hace que cayera de bruces, el pelirrojo conde fue quien se lo dio, denotando más fuerza de la que normalmente poseía ─ Ya Kazu-chi, si el honrado caballero dice que es eso, es porque eso es. Dime ¿Cuándo te ha mentido?

Dio un suspiro antes de contestar ─ Nunca.

─ Entonces ya vámonos Kazuto, Asun; necesitan cambiarse.

El azabache se ahorró de contestar que siempre había una primera vez para todo, especialmente después de ver la cabeza gacha de su caballero, que no lo observó durante el resto del camino.

La sensación de malestar solo se hizo más grande y, por alguna razón que no comprendió, sintió la enorme necesidad de dirigirse al burdel donde su chica muda lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrenar todo el día no era una cosa de juego para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, o eso fue lo que pensó Kazuto Kirigaya cuando el peso de haber hecho ejercicio todo el día hizo mella en su cuerpo. Sus músculos se sentían aletargados por el extenuante ejercicio realizado, además de que la cabeza le empezaba a doler ante la enorme cantidad de trabajo y papeleo que le esperaba, se había atrasado bastante; después de todo manejar un ducado, los negocios comerciales de la familia Kirigaya y los proyectos que tenía con su majestad no eran algo que le permitieran a un hombre pasarse toda la tarde haciendo el tonto. Plus a todo ese trabajo y a la pérdida de tiempo, ahora se encontraba en el burdel, relajándose aún más, estaba seguro de que pagaría caro por tanta irresponsabilidad. De todos modos, dejó sus preocupaciones para después, mandándolas lejos de su mente mientras se concentraba en el suave masaje que su amante le estaba dando, envuelto entre la relajante agua caliente.

Inmediatamente que regresó a su casa después de su exhaustiva lucha y despedirse de su pelirrojo amigo, se dirigió a su estudio personal a concentrarse en el trabajo, durante toda la noche de ser necesario, para recompensar todo el tiempo que había perdido con su caballero, que se había retirado a cambiarse prometiendo que pronto regresaría su lado. No se había sentido ni levemente arrepentido de usar su tiempo de esa forma, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Asun así; pero al encontrarse en su estudio, completamente solo, se vio incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo, se sentía agotado y un tanto desesperado por la chica por la que pagaba en aquel burdel, estaba seguro de que, si se trataba de ella, disiparía cualquier cansancio tanto físico como mental. Para cuando su guardia se presentó ante él cambiado y repuesto, él ya se dirigía a la salida y había mandado a su cochero a preparase.

Como siempre Asun lo acompañó religiosamente hasta la entrada con la promesa de que lo estaría esperando en el coche para cuando quisiese retirarse, pero él lo despachó inmediatamente avisándole que se quedaría toda la noche dentro del lugar. Al escuchar su respuesta su guardia se mostró sorprendido pero compuso su expresión de inmediato y esperó a que él entrara en el recinto antes de retirarse, él azabache no estaba seguro pero tenía una enorme sospecha de que, aun así, su caballero montaba guardia fuera del burdel como forma de protegerlo; esa era una de sus principales razones para no quedarse en el lugar toda la noche, pero ese día se encontraba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos para nada más que para retozar en los brazos de su amante, por esa única ocasión sería egoísta prometiéndose que compensaría a su guardia en el futuro.

La culpabilidad que sentía por su guardia se fue volando de su mente en cuanto vio a su chica esperando por él, de la misma forma que la veía siempre.

Tan arrebatadora, tan seductora y, a la vez tan tierna y tímida.

Obviamente, todas sus preocupaciones se fueron volando por la ventana y solo se pudo concentrar en ella, a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para poseerla y darle placer mientras obtenía el propio en una lenta y deliciosa entrega carnal. Cuando acabaron el encuentro terminó tan agotado que su mente comenzó a flotar en la semiinconsciencia, pero estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para notar el cómo su amante se retiraba de la cama, trató de detenerla con su mano pero no poseía las energías suficientes para ello y, por primera vez, ella le habló; susurrando algo sobre que volvería pronto pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo entenderle bien, solo sintió que lo que ella le dijo fue lo suficientemente tranquilizador como para soltarla, lo último que vino a su mente fue que la voz de ella le parecía familiar.

Para cuando despertó de vuelta, ella se encontraba a su lado observándole animada. En un movimiento rápido ella lo instó a levantarse de la cama y, tan desnudo como se encontraba, lo guío fuera de la habitación por el pasillo del piso, que en ese momento se encontraba cavernoso y solitario, hasta una habitación nueva que se encontraba a solo unas puertas de distancia de donde habían salido. En la habitación se encontraba una enorme tina llena de agua caliente, o eso dedujo por el vapor que salía del agua, al centro de la habitación; resaltando sobre el resto de cosas que parecían accesorios de baño. Ella lo había guiado a un baño de aspecto pagano y decadente que encajaba perfectamente con el burdel.

Jalando con más insistencia a su amante hacia el centro de la habitación, justo frente a la tina; la chica de cabellos castaños entró en ella y lo motivó a que la siguiera. Colocándose ella en la orilla de esta y permitiendo que el de cabellos azabache se sentara entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda a ella, para inmediatamente después jalarlo y hacer que quedara recostado en el tórax de ella; usando sus pechos como si de una almohada se tratase.

La cómoda posición y el agua caliente lo relajaron de inmediato, pero la cereza del pastel para él fue cuando ella comenzó a masajearlo de forma suave; cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho de él para masajear cada hombro contralateral y subió sus piernas sobre las de él para masajear suavemente con sus pies ambas piernas masculinas, permitiéndole la relajación absoluta y aliviando dolores que no sabía que tenía; el dolor en sus piernas era el resultado de pasar toda la tarde luchando contra su caballero, haciendo ejercicio al que no estaba acostumbrado. En ese momento se serenó, cerró sus párpados y se puso a disfrutar de los mimos de su amante.

Y de esa forma habían permanecido por una buena cantidad de tiempo, o eso juzgaba el heredero a duque al sentir el agua tibia, a pesar de que cuando entro a esta se encontraba caliente.

─ Creo que eso hora de regresar a la cama ─ él no quería sonar insinuante, pero la relajación extrema a la que estaba sometido hizo que su voz saliese ronca de su garganta, escuchándose como si pidiera sexo.

Pero como si no le escuchara, o no quisiese obedecerle, la chica solo se levantó y salió de la tina para ir por productos de aseo; a lo que inmediatamente se puso a bañar a la persona que pagaba por ella. El heredero de los Kirigaya se encontraba tan relajado que no protestó y dejó que su amante hiciese lo que quisiese, a su mente llegó el reclamo de su pelirrojo amigo sobre no tener dignidad para hacer a otros obedecer, anteriormente solo le había pasado con su caballero guardián, pero ahora le pasaba con su amante, pensó que tal vez era hora de empezar a creerle; no servía para mandar a otros, por eso no todos lo obedecían.

Cuando ella terminó de bañarlo, le colocó una bata sacada de algún lugar y se aseguró de guiarlo de vuelta a la cama, donde lo acostó y arropó mientras se colocaba a su lado, dándole el descanso pleno que necesitaba.

Antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, el último pensamiento de Kazuto Kirigaya fue que la razón por la que no podía mandarles nada tanto a su amante como a su caballero era por sus ojos color miel, que reflejaban una fuerza y honestidad inquebrantable, tan similares, como dos gotas de agua, ambos tenían los mismos ojos y le producían la misma sensación.

Lamentablemente para él, a la mañana siguiente que despertó, se olvidó por completo de ese pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Esto es tan incómodo._

Eso era lo que pensaba el heredero principal de la familia Kirigaya mientras paseaba por los jardines de la plaza principal de la ciudad real junto a su prometida, y su hermano. Aunque al principio creyó que sería buena idea aprovechar la creciente y prohibida amistad entre su hermano y su prometida como forma de acercarse a ella, pudo averiguar rápidamente del enorme error que había cometido; ellos prácticamente le estaban mostrando su amor de forma descarada, lanzándose miradas anhelantes y sonrisitas insinuantes, encerrándose en su propia burbuja por momentos dejándolo de lado a él. Lo más humillante del asunto es que él no era el único que se había dado cuenta de este hecho; en lo que había durado su paseo la doncella de Alice la había reprendido tres veces y, el mayordomo fiel que siempre acompañaba a Eugeo no dejaba de dedicarle miradas nerviosas al azabache; como si temiese que fuera a explotar en ira en cualquier momento. No entendía porque, Kazuto siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre muy controlado y calmo, además de adorar a su pequeño hermanito con su vida, estaba seguro de que jamás perdería el control por algo como eso, por más humillante que resultara la situación. Cosa contraria sucedía con su caballero guardia que los acompañaba; él parecía emanar un aura de muerte y hostilidad demasiado notoria, que estaba poniendo incómodos a los sirvientes que los acompañaban. Aunque al principio del paseo; Kazuto se sintió un poco herido por el desplante de su prometida y su adorado hermano, esa sensación fue inmediatamente reemplazada con diversión al ver el odio que desprendía su siempre calmo y frío guardia, su amigo realmente era una cosa interesante de ver. Ahora solo perduraba la sensación de incomodidad; gracias a las miradas de miedo mezclado con lástima de los sirvientes, el odio que emanaba de Asun y, las miraditas anhelantes entre su prometida y su hermano.

En resumen; el paseo había resultado una pésima idea y ahora estaba arrepentido por ello.

Trató de pensar varias formas para ausentarse del paseo ─ era demasiada su incomodidad ─ pero para él, se sentía un poco como un acto de cobardía simplemente sacar un pretexto y retirarse, después de todo, el compromiso entre Alice y él era algo que no se podía romper por eso tenía que romper todas las barreras entre ellos ya que, con ella llegando pronto a la mayoría de edad, pasarían de ser prometidos a esposos.

La sola idea le causo vértigo.

Esa pequeña pero hermosa niña que le veía con cierto deje de desagrado e indiferencia se convertiría en su esposa en cuestión de meses. No estaba tan seguro de que una chica tan caprichosa sería ideal como portadora del título de Duquesa de los Kirigaya; a lo largo de los años había visto a su madre enfrentarse a la nobleza con gracia y elegancia inalterables siempre poniendo en alto el nombre de la familia Kirigaya, una chica que ni siquiera podía esconder el desagrado hacia su persona y mucho menos comportarse con decoro en público no podría ni llegarles a los talones a su madre.

Volvió a pensar en su amante, olvidándose del resto de personas que lo acompañaban. Esa chica sabía muy bien leerlo a él y a sus necesidades, incluso aquel día que se encontraba agotado por el cansancio ella supo cómo actuar; algo completamente desconocido para él la forma en la que pudo leer la situación y actuar en consecuencia. También era increíblemente recatada fuera de la cama, nunca actuaba de más ni hacia algo impropio, pero tampoco nunca hablaba; más de una vez le había pedido que hablara para él, pero ella solo había negado con su cabeza llena de un semblante de tristeza, de alguna forma pensó que, si ella tuviese un apellido ideal, sería perfecta para ser la Duquesa de los Kirigaya.

Algo ilógico que pensara eso de una prostituta.

Pero no podía negar las emociones que ella le hacía sentir cada vez que la veía, no era tan tonto ni tan obstinado como para no darse cuenta de que ya la veía más que como una mera conveniencia, la veía de una forma especial; tal vez desde el inicio fue así viéndola como algo más que una simple prostituta, por más que se la pasara nombrandola como tal, en el fondo de él sabía que jamás la había visto así. Por tal motivo, era imprescindible terminar cuanto antes su relación con ella, pero cada vez que la veía, el terminar su relación se le antojaba algo impensable sino es que imposible.

 _¿Me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre?_

 _¿Haré a Alice tan infeliz como mi madre?_

Una carcajada amarga quiso salir de sus labios ante tal pensamiento especialmente después de ver como su prometida "tropezó" y Eugeo la tomaba de su mano para asegurar su estabilidad, si es que su matrimonio se volvía igual al de sus padres, estaba seguro de que él sería quien ocupará el lugar de su madre. El hijo mayor cerró sus párpados e inspiró hondo; no se iría a casa, buscaría la forma de separar a Eugeo de Alice y luego enviaría a su hermanito a casa para quedarse a solas con Alice y hacer un intento de romper el hielo con ella. Pensó con tristeza; que eso era un poco inútil, él no poseía el encanto para hablar que a su hermanito le sobraba.

Cuando abrió sus párpados de nueva cuenta pudo ver a un vendedor ambulante de flores, a todas luces parecía un plebeyo realmente humilde, también pudo ver como Asun se le acercó al vendedor y le dio de forma discreta un par de monedas de oro, pero pudo ver como toda su discreción fue mandada a tomar viento cuando el vendedor de forma insistente persiguió a Asun para darle un ramo de flores a cambio. Eso le hizo recordar un episodio pasado con su pequeña amante; hace unos meses ─ cuando se había tomado la licencia de pelear con espadas todo un día con Asun ─ había quedado tan agotado que el cuerpo le dolía por entero, fueron los tiernos cuidados de ella lo único que lo aliviaron, a tal punto que quería darle algo en compensación a parte de su paga. Después de quebrarse la cabeza por varios días, sin saber que regalarle; un día ─ mientras iba a visitarla nuevamente, todavía sin regalo ─ terminó comprándole una rosa de color rosado claro a un vendedor ambulante fuera del burdel, más por darle monedas al pobre hombre qué otra cosa, pero cuando ella vio la rosa en sus manos su felicidad fue tan evidente que no tuvo opción más que mentirle al decirle que la había comprado para ella. Durante aquella noche, ella fue especialmente cariñosa y proactiva, fruto de su felicidad ante una simple y pequeña rosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de su felicidad procuró tener una rosa lista para ella, siempre que iba a visitarla, procuraba siempre llevarle de color rosa*, puesto que parecía que le gustaba mucho, aún el último día que la vio ella relucía de felicidad ante el obsequio dado.

Se acercó al vendedor que tan insistentemente acosaba a su caballero y le pidió todas las rosas rojas que poseía en su simple canasta y, a cambio, él le extendió una bolsa llena de monedas de oro para que las tomara todas. El hombre, que nunca había visto tanto dinero en su vida, se asustó como si estuviese frente a la mismísima muerte e intentó regresarlas asustado.

─ Está bien; puede tomarlas todas, yo me estoy llevando la mayoría de las flores de su canasta, además de que parecen ser las más valiosas ─ estaba tan ocupado convenciendo al plebeyo de guardarse las monedas que no pudo ver la mirada herida de su caballero*.

Cuando pudo deshacerse del hombre se dirigió directamente hacia su prometida y su hermano, que se encontraban a unos metros cerca de ellos, a punto de sentarse en una banca.

─ Kirigaya-sama ─ su siempre leal guardia siguió su paso, a una corta y prudencial distancia detrás de él ─... ¿Conoce el lenguaje de las flores*?

Pero la pregunta fue tan suavemente susurrada que no pudo escucharla ─ ¿Eh?

Antes de girarse hacia su guardia para preguntarle que sucedía, alcanzó la distancia de Alice y Eugeo, se olvidó de la pregunta de su guardia, concentrado su atención en su prometida al punto en que no notó como el de ojos amielados se limpiaba rápidamente una lágrima solitaria que había descendido por su mejilla, extendió las rosas hacia la rubia que solo lo miró desconcertada ─ Flores para mi prometida.

Él mayor de los hermanos se preocupó en recalar la palabra "mi". No quería ser grosero con su hermano, pero necesitaba que entendiera en qué posición estaba y con quien se estaba volviendo descaradamente familiar.

Darle las flores hizo que la tarde se arruinara por completo; ante el olor del polen que desprendían las flores Eugeo reaccionó tosiendo escandalosamente a lo que preocupó tanto a Alice como a él mismo, como forma de prevenir que la salud de su hermanito empeorara, había ordenado a su fiel asistente que se retirara y lo llevara a casa con él, lo que le valió una mirada de odio por parte de los dos adolescentes. Kazuto pensaba que no era justo que lo miraran de esa forma; el prometido de Alice por imposición era él, no Eugeo. A la vista del rubio alejándose, Alice se alejó lo más posible de él, recorriéndose a la otra orilla del banco donde se encontraba sentada, sin hacer amago de tomar sus flores.

─ Qué flores tan hermosas, un precioso detalle para Ojou-sama, Kirigaya-sama ─ la doncella de Alice se había apurado para tomar las flores y agradecerle en nombre de su señora.

─ Yo creo que son demasiado corrientes, vi al harapiento vendedor al que se las compró, probablemente estén llenas de enfermedades ─ el comentario ácido de Alice creó un ambiente tensó entre los presentes, el azabache no sabía si se debía a una pataleta porque Eugeo se fue o porque ella era sí de poco decorosa.

─ Las flores no portan enfermedades de humanos milady, eso es algo que se le debe de estar enseñando en la escuela ─ trató de darle un tono suave a su forma de hablar para que no sonara ofensivo, no quería que se soltará llorando como la última vez que la reprendió.

─ Yo ya abandoné la escuela hace mucho tiempo; ser la futura duquesa Kirigaya ─ dijo el último título como si tragara algo amargo ─ requiere de enorme preparación mental, no puedo perder mi tiempo en esa institución donde groseramente se me obliga a convivir con plebe de menor rango.

─ Nosotros no hemos empezado nuestra preparación para nuestro compromiso, ni siquiera hemos tenido la fiesta de anuncio ─ frunció el ceño al pensar en su madre y en la condesa Schuberg encargándose de todo, sin darle una mínima responsabilidad a su prometida ─ Es una obligación para todas las personas entre quince y dieciocho años ir a la escuela.

─ Eugeo-sama tampoco va a la escuela.

Kazuto trató de no sentirse molesto ante la tozudez y grosería de la chica, especialmente de lo impropio que era que llamara a su hermano menor con su nombre ─ Eugeo recibe educación en casa ante lo débil de su constitución, pero ha sido propiamente educado en todas las cuestiones importantes ¿Recibe educación en casa, Alice?

─ ¿Cuál es el punto? Yo ya tengo mi compromiso asegurado, no necesito educación ─ le dijo ella mientras agitaba una de sus enguantadas manos, como si se quitase una mosca de encima.

La respuesta dada por la rubia escandalizó al azabache; una duquesa sin educación apropiada era una absoluta ridiculez, la pregunta '¿Siquiera sabes escribir?' pugnó por salir de sus labios, pero inmediatamente entendió que era algo muy grosero para preguntar. Aun así, continúo viéndola con una mirada sorprendida, se preguntó qué clase de educación le dieron sus padres, se estaba volviendo dolorosamente obvio que no se sabía comportar con decoro en público, no sabía hablar de forma cortés, no sabía las cosas básicas que se aprendía en la escuela y parecía tener una actitud déspota ─ juzgado por la forma en la que se refería a los sirvientes y plebeyos ─ , en resumen, era una completa inútil con la única buena cualidad de que tenía un apellido y su sangre noble. Porque su compromiso era irrompible, los condes Schuberg había echado a perder a su única hija. Repentinamente un fue asaltado por un dolor de estómago terrible producto de la ansiedad ante la idea de tener como esposa a una completa cabeza hueca, independientemente de lo que abundaran ese tipo de mujeres en la corte real, jamás se vio a sí mismo casado con una. Se sentó en el banco ante la impresión que le había causado la breve charla, lo hizo de forma inconsciente cerca de chica rubia, quien inmediatamente se levantó con desagrado del banco, pero a él no le importaba menos lo que ella hiciera; estaba demasiado inmerso en sus oscuros pensamientos sobre su futuro.

Salió de su estupor ante el grito de su prometida ─ ¡Insolente! Merecer ser azotado como castigo.

Al menos podía deducir que ella tenía carácter para mandar a otros al ver cómo le gritó a su guardia, quien la miraba con ira apenas contenida, eso provocó que también la ira comenzara a crecer dentro de su ser, había sido muy específico la última vez al decirle que ella no podría mandar sobre sus propios sirvientes.

─ Las prácticas de tortura hacia los sirvientes quedaron prohibidas hace mucho tiempo Ojou-sama ─ Asun parecía desprender fuego por su mirada mientras se le enfrentaba, hablando a través de sus dientes apretados ─ Y antes de que se me azote, usted merece unos cuantos, ante su falta de educación y modales, tiene un comportamiento vulgar y corriente.

Los regaños de Asun fueron contestados con una expresión anonada en un delicado rostro envuelto de furia, lista para contestarle Alice abrió su boca, pero fue detenida por el grito del azabache.

─ ¡Asun! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a la prometida de tu señor y futura señora de esa forma? ─ le palpitaba la cabeza ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca había visto a su caballero comportarse de una forma que no fuese impecable y respetuosa, aunque sentía que su ira iba más hacia su prometida, el deber de reprender a su caballero por esa escena estaba por encima ─ ¡Lárgate y espérame en el carruaje!

─ Kirigaya-sama yo-

─ Te he dado una orden ─ asustados ojos miel le miraron con una expresión perdida ante su tono frío, pero él no cedió.

─ ¡Ese pordiosero sin gracia debe de ser echado a patadas del ducado Kirigaya rápidamente! ─ Alice parecía orgullosa ante la escena.

─ Cuidado Alice ─ su helado tono no se había suavizado ni un poco ─ aún no eres la duquesa de los Kirigaya y dar ese tipo de órdenes puede considerarse una afrenta hacia mi madre.

Su furibunda mirada del color de la plata se encontró con una anonada mirada del color del cielo.

─ Claramente tengo que hablar con el conde Schuberg sobre ese comportamiento falto de gracia tuyo, hasta entonces no nos veremos y la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que te hayas corregido un poco ─ sabía que estaba sonando como uno de esos hombres miserables que estaban tan llenos de su título y dinero, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar en una forma cortés de hablarle a su díscola prometida ─ Ambas retírense.

Alice y su doncella casi corrieron asustadas ante su tono, en otra situación esa escena le habría parecido graciosa, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para nada. Él mismo se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su carruaje y se subió sin dedicarle ni una mirada a su guardia y al cochero que esperaban fuera; normalmente él viajaba con Asun dentro del carruaje, pero apenas entró, tomó la puerta y la atracó de un portazo para indicarles que quería viajar solo.

Hizo el trayecto en completo silencio y para cuando habían llegado a la casa Kirigaya su ira no había mermado ni un poco, ignoró a todas las personas a su alrededor y se encerró en su estudio, con la indicación de que estaba indispuesto para todos; incluyendo sirvientes y familiares.

...

...

Después de horas de repasar los eventos sucedidos aquella tarde, por fin pudo tranquilizarse. Llegó a la conclusión de que exagero en su forma de actuar tanto con Alice como con Asun; se había desesperado por el comportamiento de su hermano y Alice, después por la información negativa que había recibido de esta última que tuvo una de sus pocas e inusuales explosiones de carácter, tenía que disculparse con los agraviados, de ser necesario incluso con la doncella que acompañó a su prometida ese día.

Apenas él y Alice se casarán lo primero que haría sería obligarla a tomar clases de etiqueta y conocimiento general, todo impartido por maestros discretos que él contrataría, para no crear chismorreos sobre el probable analfabetismo de su esposa. Independientemente si la idea le hacía gracia o no, necesitaba una compañera que lo ayudara a manejar todas las propiedades Kirigaya o mínimo que aprendiera a llevar la casa, era incluso una afrenta para él que su esposa no fuera a la escuela; esa chica solo demostraba más y más lo inadecuada que era para él.

Al salir de su despacho la brisa fresca de la noche le resultó tan agradable que no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia los jardines, no le importó mucho su seguridad al salir sin guardia, la propiedad Kirigaya estaba llena de guardias en los muros, su jardín era extremadamente seguro. Trató de no pensar en su prometida y solo relajarse, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza todos sus defectos y razones por las que ella no era adecuada como esposa, pero eso no era algo que pudiese decidir libremente sobre un compromiso pactado hace ya más de diez años; era imposible deshacerse de ella.

 _¿Y si destruyera mi compromiso con ella?_

Inspiró profundamente ante la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, acariciando una idea prohibida y desagradable. Suponiendo que él borrara el nombre de Alice Schuberg de su futuro entonces; ¿Quién la suplantaría? ¿Una noble aún peor que ella? ¿Más mimada y absurda?

A pesar de lo que se dijera a sí mismo, la idea continúo siendo repasada en su mente, antes de que se diese cuenta su mente fue llena de imágenes de preciosos ojos del color de la miel y sonrisas de bienvenida. Por primera vez en su vida lamentó ser un noble y el heredero de su casa; si él fuese otra persona, tal vez un campesino o incluso estuviese en la privilegiada y cómoda posición en la que estaba su hermano, un matrimonio con la prostituta que conoció en el burdel sería posible. Aunque si no fuera quien es jamás la hubiese conocido, ni mucho menos ella le dedicaría una segunda mirada si no fuera por la enorme cantidad de oro que invertía en ella.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el lago que estaba casi al final de la propiedad, que servía como sustento de todo el verdor del lugar y por el que su madre estaba tan orgullosa. Recordó que de niño su madre solía traerlo a la orilla del lago cuando algo inundaba su cabeza, solía decirle que dejara que los pensamientos fluyeran en el agua y solo tomará los útiles de vuelta, solía decir que la hermosa vista que daba aclaraba la mente. De adolescente era un sitio que visitaba frecuentemente ante las enseñanzas de su madre, pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, al invertir todo su esfuerzo en llenar el papel de heredero y prometido ideal. Pensó que era buen momento de retomar las enseñanzas de su madre y prosiguió a sentarse en la orilla del lago, aunque de noche no se podía apreciar el esplendor de toda la fauna que rodeaba el lago, la brisa se sentía mucho mejor en ese sitio, además el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie era algo hermoso y, hasta cierto punto, relajante.

Dejó de pensar en su prometida y comenzó a pensar en su amante, que a últimas instancias visitaba casi todas las noches, pero ese día no había acudido a ella; su mente estaba demasiado turbia para realmente disfrutar algo de su tiempo con ella.

Luego comenzó a intercalar pensamientos de su inminente matrimonio y su prostituta personal. Imaginándose la idea absurda de que ella se convirtiera en su esposa. Si era por el dinero; él le pagaría toda la vida y le daría una vida de reina para que se quedara a su lado, también usaría el dinero para 'probar' su inocencia, se preguntó vagamente si también podría usar el dinero para comprarle algún título, mínimo de alguna casa de vizconde para que su unión sea aprobada por la santa Iglesia y la corona, o sino nunca sería un matrimonio oficial. Recordó con vaguedad su cordial relación con el rey actual, sopesando la idea de utilizarla a su favor a base de manipulaciones.

Todo sonaba muy ideal, pero no es como que fuera posible. Para empezar, él no conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de su chica muda, tampoco sabía si realmente la quería a su lado toda la vida, independientemente de que sentía un lazo muy fuerte hacia ella no estaba seguro de que se tratase del tipo de sentimientos que duran toda una vida y lo soportan todo, todo era tan conveniente en ese momento, pero tal vez cambiando su relación ella también cambiaría, mostrando sus feos colores que podrían ser incluso más feos que los de Alice. Sintiendo el pasar del tiempo, inmerso en el suave y apenas perceptible movimiento de la superficie del agua, pensó que era momento de retirarse, pero no podía levantarse, no sentía tener la fuerza para ello.

Cuando por fin pudo hacer un intento de ponerse de pie, se sentó de golpe debido a la impresión. Sus músculos se endurecieron ante el estrés que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

En aquella noche de verano, la verdad fue mostrada ante sus ojos.

Fue tan sorprendente que se congeló al verla, anonadado por la verdad que se mostraba hacia él, en aquel lago. Estaba tan impactado que por un momento hasta olvidó como respirar, su cerebro dejó de trabajar por breves momentos, antes de volver a hacerlo con una intensidad renovada. Comenzó a conectar hechos y diálogos que anteriormente le había parecido irrelevantes, pero que en ese momento le servía como prueba, por primera vez en meses; en lugar de pensar en sus problemas, comenzó a pensar en soluciones, todo gracias a la vista que le era mostrada.

Solamente la luna y él fueron testigos de lo que sucedió.

Se quedó toda la noche sentado en su sitio trazando planes, cualquiera pensaría que era parte de la fauna ante la quietud que mostraba. Para cuando amaneció ya tenía todas las soluciones a sus problemas. Tan egoísta como sonará, al final sería feliz, estaba determinado a luchar por ello. Se apuró a toda prisa hacia su casa; necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.

Una sonrisa, imposible de aplacar, floreció en su rostro; era hora de arreglar todo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas y aclaraciones:**

1.- Jubón: **Prenda de vestir ajustada que cubre el tronco del cuerpo, generalmente con faldones, sin mangas o con mangas fijas o de recambio; era una prenda básicamente masculina que se acolchaba con plumas de ave, algodón o capas de tejido.**

2.- Espadín: **Espada de hoja muy estrecha usada como complemento en ciertos uniformes, es usada por los militares y, aunque su hoja es estrecha, es un poco más gruesa que el estoque, es el tipo de espadas que están acostumbrados a usar los mosqueteros. Preferí usar esta espada en lugar de un estoque porque mi bebé es un caballero real, o sea una militar y los estoques son más para personas que no tienen realmente entrenamiento.**

3.- _¿Conoce el lenguaje de las flores*?:_ **En el lenguaje de las flores una rosa de color rosa significa "belleza (tanto interna como externa) y pureza", en cambio la rosa roja significa "te amo tanto que podría morir". Interprete cada uno lo que sucedió ahí.**

 **Pasando a lo que sucedió en el capítulo ¿Cuál creen que fue la "verdad" a la que llegó Kazuto? ¿Qué le mostró la divina providencia? Y ¿Qué va a hacer a partir de ahora? Todas estas preguntas van a ser contestadas dentro de dos capítulos porque el próximo es un especial de Asuna sobre cómo se volvió caballero y se enamoró de Kazu-chi Jajajajajaja**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta más que extraña historia; llena de clichés y, por momentos, cosas sin sentido. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Shine~**


End file.
